James and Lily
by hermyowninny030589
Summary: This is a J/L love/hate story! I am not creative enough so it has no plot, only how James and Lily get together! Other pairings, etc. Please read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and Lana. Everything else belongs to but is not limited to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, and Scholastic. (This is the only time I am going to do this! This applies to ALL chapters!)  
  
New A/N: I edited this chapter. They are now in seventh year and are 17. You will see why later on!  
  
A/N: This is my first J/L fan fic! I hope you like this and please review and tell me what ya'll think. I do not have a plot yet but my mind is working on it! This is a love/hate and I promise there will be some J/L action very soon!! Now, on with the story!!  
  
Lily Evan's awoke to her friend shaking her awake.  
  
"Lily, Lily, wake up!" said Arabella Figg.  
  
Lily and Arabella (or as most people called her Bella) were starting their seventh at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily and Bella had rented a flat one-year ago because of their recent parents death. Bella was a stunning 17-year-old girl. She had long blonde shoulder length hair and shining brown eyes. She was of fair height and was Lily Evan's best friend since they met 6 years ago. Lily Evan's was a gorgeous 17 year old as well. She had mid length auburn hair and emerald green eyes. To top this off, both girls were the most popular girl in the seventh year and were at the top of the guy's "who's hot list".  
  
"Hurry Lily or we are going to miss the train!" yelled Bella who wad already downstairs eating her breakfast. Lily got up and quickly took a shower and changed. She had a quick breakfast and before long was ready. They headed out of their flat towards the bus that would take them to King's Cross Station. When they finally got there they got their trunks and started heading to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. They ran towards the barrier and were soon on the opposite side on Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Hey Lily, Bella!" came the voice of their other best friend, Lana Ashmore. Lana was a pretty brunette with chocolate brown eyes. She was best friends with Lily and Bella and was beginning her seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey," said Lily and Bella in unison.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you were made Head Girl Lily!" squealed Lana in delight!  
  
"Do you know who the Head Boy is?" asked Lily. Lana looked very uneasy and finally said, "James is."  
  
"Did I hear my name?" came a familiar voice from behind them. To Lily's disgust it was James Potter. Lily and James had hated each other since James threw dung bombs at Lily and Lily turned James hair blue. James Potter was tall and handsome. He was Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and chaser. He had unruly black hair and sky blue eyes. He was also beginning his seventh year at Hogwarts  
  
"Yes Potter, you did. We were just saying how disgustingly horrid you are as usual," said Lily very calm. This had been a common occurrence between them. They couldn't look at each other without trading insults at each other.  
  
"Well, it seems that I am always in the ladies minds," replied James, very sure of himself.  
  
"Ugggg," thought Lily, "He has such a big ego!"  
  
"Maybe we should go find a compartment, Lily," said Bella very quickly, sensing a little fight between the two.  
  
"I really would love to stay and chit chat, but I too must be getting along," said James and quickly left.  
  
Lana, Lily, and Bella quickly put their trunks up and went to find a compartment on the train. When they were finally settled they started to begin a conversation.  
  
"So Lana, what did you do over the summer?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I went to visit family and all. What about you two?" replied Lana.  
  
"Oh we really just stayed around our flat. Nothing much," said Bella.  
  
"I can't believe we are sixth years. Wow!" squealed Lana.  
  
"Yes! I am very excited!" said Bella.  
  
At that moment 3 tall and handsome boys entered the compartment. They were instantly recognized at the 3 remaining marauders (a/n: Peter was expelled last year. I don't like the git). James Potter was the first to enter followed by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius Black had black hair with gray eyes and Remus Lupin had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. These were the most popular boys in school and every girl was always swooning over them. It wasn't a surprise if you saw a fan club walking clinging to them as if they were the last boys on earth. To Lily it was sickening. She had never thought James was handsome, nor any of the others in his goon squad.  
  
"Why hello ladies," said Sirius cheerfully," Do you three have any more room for three more people?"  
  
"Sure, suit yourself," came Lana's reply. She had always seemed to fancy Sirius.  
  
"Thank you," replied James as he sat down next to Lily and wrapped his arm around her waist, much to Lily's disgust.  
  
"Potter, kindly remove your hand," said Lily coldly. When James didn't respond, she took matters into her own hands and kicked him.  
  
"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR EVANS?" yelled James moving his hand to rub his shin where she had kicked him.  
  
"For not taking my warning Potter!" yelled Lily.  
  
"Awwww, are the little lovebirds fighting again?" teased Sirius while Remus snickered.  
  
Sirius received two pairs of glaring eyes.  
  
"Sirius, leave them alone. Who knows what they'll do to you. With all the curses they know…." Trailed off Remus.  
  
"Aw, Evans, you know you liked that! Admit it. I bet you wouldn't mind if I did that again would you?" said James. He was glad that he was getting to Lily. If it were possible, Lily would have steam pouring out of her ears.  
  
"Do it Potter and I'll curse you," threatened Lily.  
  
"All right then," said James and began playing exploding snap with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Finally," said Lily to Lana and Bella, "You two have been way to quiet. What have you been whispering about?"  
  
"Nothing," they said in unison all too quickly.  
  
"Sure ya'll haven't," replied Lily.  
  
"Come off it Lily. You had to have felt something when James wrapped his arm around you. He is the hottest and most popular guy in school. Every girl swoons at his feet," teased Lana.  
  
James grinned when he heard this but decided he wanted to hear Lily's response.  
  
"WHAT!? HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" bellowed Lily.  
  
"Shhh, Lily cool it. I was only kidding," said Lana in response.  
  
"Oh come on Lils, Prongsie isn't that bad. You should give him a chance," said Sirius.  
  
"And become another one of his trophies yeah right," snorted Lily. This was true. James had a new girlfriend almost every week. He was bad, but not nearly as Sirius.  
  
"Oh come on Evans. I'm not that bad. I'll have you know there are rumors that say that I am the best kisser," smirked James. He not only took the opportunity to show what an egotistical jerk he was but he also slipped an arm around Lily's waist again.  
  
"I WARNED YOU POTTER!!!" bellowed Lily.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," muttered Lily, and before anyone knew it a pitcher of pumpkin juice was hovering over James' head.  
  
"You wouldn't," said James.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't, would I?" said Lily, and then she muttered a spell and juice poured over James' head.  
  
"EVANS, I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" bellowed James, and before she knew it James had tackled her and was tickling her mercilessly. He knew that Lily was very ticklish and just the mere thought of it made Lily giggle like mad and beg for mercy. And off course, James always loved it when Lily begged for him to stop doing something, like tickling.  
  
After, Lily's giggling and begging, James finally stopped and let Lily rest.  
  
"Aww, little Prongsie boy was flirting with Tiger lily," snickered Sirius.  
  
"Sirius I again advise you to stop," said Remus.  
  
At this the train finally stopped. The marauders and the girls left the train and made way to the carriages. As Lily was walking, James stuck his foot out and tripped her. When Lily finally got to her feet she ran to the carriages. She couldn't find the one with her friends so she went the nearest carriage. To her utmost horror, she found James snogging furiously with his new girlfriend of the week.  
  
"Ahem," came Lily's voice.  
  
"EVANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I AM BUSY!" bellowed James.  
  
"Well, I am very sorry, and I am not enjoying this anymore than you are but all the other carriages are full so I will have to settle for this one. I really don't see why you are so upset. You were hitting on me a little earlier," said Lily, very calm.  
  
"Jamsie, where you really hitting one her? I thought you said you loved me! You are so, so, I don't know. We are over!" said the girl and left the carriage.  
  
"Thank you Evans," said James, sarcastically.  
  
"You are quite welcome," said Lily, as if she had really done him a favor.  
  
***James POV***  
  
"Shit!" thought James. "She just had to come in on us. Oh well. That Ravenclaw girl wasn't the best kisser. I am in need of a really good snog. Dammit. She is the only girl near. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. I would kiss any girl at the moments, even if it is Evans. I've gone out with every pretty girl in my year but she seems immune to me. She is the most popular girl and most hot at that and I am the most hot and popular guy. It would only be right to date her or at least have dated her. I just need her as another trophy and my rep will be even better.  
  
***Back to 3rd person***  
  
They stayed silent the rest off the way until they reached the castle.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow that took a long time to write!! I wanted to make it extra long just for ya'll! Don't forget to review! The sooner I get more reviews the faster the next chapter goes out! 


	2. In The Great Hall

A/N: I am extremely sorry that this has taken me so long to get out! I have had (and still do) severe cases of writers block! Thank you sooooo much to those people that reviewed! Tell me if you would rather James be nice to the ladies or insensitive and shallow like he is here. Also, tta James only wants to snog Lily because he is desperate, I guess. And peppermint, I like those names thank you. I'll think about those! Also, when James trips Lily, that belongs to another story! I can't think of the name but I will tell ya'll later! I just thought that was a great detail and I will tell ya'll who thought of it whenever I figure it out myself. I would also like to add that I don't have a plot! This is just how Lily and James get together as I am not creative enough to come up with a good enough plot!  
  
Now enough of the note and on with the story!!  
  
They stayed silent the rest off the way until they reached the castle.  
  
************  
  
When the finally did reach the castle, James, got up and left without a word to Lily. Lily also got up and headed towards the Great Hall. When Lily entered the hall she saw James already sitting with his partners in crime, along with Bella and Lana. Lily started towards them, but soon was disgusted as the only seat left was in-between Sirius and James. Lily sat down scooting closer to Sirius, trying to put as much distance as possible between her and James.  
  
"Why hello madame," came Sirius' voice, "Why scoot so near to me on the right when your Jamsie-poo is the left?"  
  
"Shut your trap, Black," snapped Lily.  
  
"Well, aren't we snappy today," replied Sirius.  
  
"So James, where were you? You weren't in our carriage. Nor were you Tiger Lily. Perhaps snogging with Jamsie in another carriage?" teased Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, please. You know very well that Evans and I despise each other and nothing you say can change that," replied James.  
  
"You know Potter, for once I actually agree with you," said Lily.  
  
"Would you agree if I did this?" said James as he slipped his arm around Lily's waist, again.  
  
"You know Prongs, that might not be your best move," came Remus' voice of reason.  
  
"You should take heed to what Remus is telling you Potter. You surely haven't forgotten what happened on the train here earlier today," said Lily. She was too tired to really fight with him so she threatened him, hoping it would work. At that moment, Professor Dumbledore stood up and silenced the entire Great Hall.  
  
"Welcome to a new year," said Dumbledore, "Remember, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and now I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl."  
  
"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, please come up here" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. When James stood up all of the female population, except for Lily, Bella, and Lana began clapping excitedly. Catcalls came from Sirius being well Sirius. When Lily stood up, the girls clapping died down. The only girls clapping were Bella and Lana, along with the male population, including James just wanting to annoy Lily.  
  
When the clapping died down Dumbledore continued, "Thank you, and now let the feast begin."  
  
Lily and James returned to their seats and began eating.  
  
"Wiwy, pease pas ve mast potaoes," said Sirius with a mouthful.  
  
"Sirius, must you always eat like a pig," said Lily and handed the mashed potatoes.  
  
"Sirius swallowed whatever it was he was eating and oinked.  
  
"Oink, Oink," oinked Sirius.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh," said Lily, with sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"I thought so," said Sirius very proud of himself.  
  
Meanwhile, James, Remus, Lana, and Bella were trying very hard not to laugh. When the feast was over, the plates were cleaned up and everyone was surprised Lily or James hadn't hexed each other.  
  
"Prefects and Heads, please escort your house first years to their common rooms," said Dumbledore, "and good night to all of you."  
  
"Gryffindor first years, this way," said Lily and beckoned them to follow her. James followed her and did the same.  
  
"Gryffindor first years, follow this way," came James' voice.  
  
A/N: That's all for now! As I said a little earlier I have a severe case of writer's block and can't think of anything else. I just really wanted to put something put before ya'll think that I abandoned this story! Anyways, please review and tell me what ya'll think!! 


End file.
